


gimme that

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I love that tag, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Songfic, Stargazing, aroace writer attempting to write both smut and romance, babys first small attempt at smut, god i should stop tagging now, i wrote this on my phone so thags why its short, kinda lol, thats the only reason its rated mature because im scared & a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dont gimme no lecturedont gimme no looksjust gimme that kiss





	gimme that

His hands forced hips down onto less-than-comfortable couch of the winnebago, stopping the man underneath him from bucking up into his hips too much.

Barclay buried his face into Andy’s neck — at this point he does feel a bit bad about lying to Andy about his actual name, because it’s been half a year — and lightly kissed over the impossibly white freckles on his neck, which earned some sort of noise that sounded suspiciously like a chitter of pleasure.

Barclay barely brushes his teeth against Andy’s neck, doing his damn best to not flinch because the man under him is as cold as a damn ice cube. Something at the back of his mind whispers to him that he’ll definitely be fixing that, which has him shivering with a soft moan at the thought.

Andy’s doing a good job, which Barclay murmurs praise to as he grinds against him, which has the other squirming and begging for more.

* * *

It’s later when Barclay has Andy curled around his chest, glasses pushed up, when he has a thought.

Barclay runs his fingers through Andy’s hair, for once not pulled back into a low ponytail, and hums just a little bit as he opens his mouth.

“This isn’t going to be just a one-time-thing if you don’t want it to be.” Andy says before Barclay could speak. His tone is careful, a bit cautious. Barclay still finds it creepy how Andy can say these things in perfect response, as if he could see it before Barclay even says it.

“Obviously not that much of a one-time-thing if we’ve done this before.” Barclay comments, and he could just feel Andy rolling his eyes.

Barclay shifts and looks down at Andy, who looks like he wants to say something. But he doesn’t. He just bites the inside of his cheek and sighs a little bit.

* * *

They’re both sitting on a blanket under the stars, and Andy nudges him and point up at a spot in the sky.

“Wait for about two seconds.” He says, and Barclay blinks, but doesn’t question it, assuming it’s just a joke to get him to look but takes that back as a shooting star passes.

“What the fuck?” He asks, and he might. Just be in love a little bit.

* * *

When Andy tells him that his name is Indrid Cold, a bit later that night when they’re both probably sleep deprived, Barclay simply hums a little bit.

“Barclay.” Is all he says, and that gets the man next to him to grin over at Barclay and, yeah, he definitely knows he’s fucked but he finds that he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> wikihow to fucking delete myself lol.  
> i hate this.  
> anyway uh
> 
> song used: gimme that - blue kid
> 
> was gonna write a full-blown smut but then i got scared


End file.
